This disclosure relates in general to self-deployable structures and, but not by way of limitation, to shape memory structures among other things.
Thermoset sandwich materials have been used for various applications. These structures often include a core material that is often segmented and is sandwiched by two face sheets. Some materials have been manufactured using elongated curved materials (shaped like a tape measure blade) with segmented portions of core material. Some structures have been developed that are non-compliant when cured, while other thermoset sandwich material exhibit compliant behavior even after curing when slow bending forces are applied, but only with very specific core chemistries. These materials have been used in applications that include lightweight thermally conductive paneling, truss elements, antennas, etc.